Car Accident
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will is hit by a car, will he live or die?


Will stomped his feet down on the sidewalk before he crossed the car park to his car. He was so focused on his anger towards Carl that he never saw the car speeding through the school grounds. Pain exploded along his left side as the car struck Will and he rolled into the windshield before being dumped onto the pavement as the car screeched to a halt.

"Will!" Emma screamed as she left her car and rushed to his side. Emma knelt down next to his battered form, but she was scared to touch him. "Will?" She attempted to get him to open his eyes, but he was unresponsive. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

Sirens cut through the noise of the small crowd that was surrounding them. The students parted as the paramedics came bursting through with their equipment. Emma was gently moved to the side as they began working on Will. She was too upset to understand any of what they were saying.

Before she knew it, Will was loaded on a gurney and they were sliding him into the ambulance. With a wail of the sirens, he was gone, leaving nothing more than his keys and a bloody smear on the pavement. Will remained on her knees staring down unaware of the amount of time she spent there.

"Miss Pillsbury, what happened?" Finn asked appearing with Rachel.

"Will was crossing the car park when a car hit him! He was bleeding everywhere." Emma rattled off tearfully.

"How bad was he? Was he unconscious?"Finn asked, panicked.

"It was bad. He wasn't moving or anything. He-he looked dead." Emma sobbed. " I need to get to the hospital!".

"Calm down. We'll come with you, but you need to calm down first." Finn consoled softly.

Emma got up and got in to her car. Finn and Rachel hopped in the back. They sped off to the hospital. They arrived and burst through the emergency room doors and hurried to the desk.

"We're here for Will Schuester," Emma said.

The receptionist checked the computer. "Are you his family?" She asked.

"Yes." Finn replied urgently.

"I'll let his doctor know that you're here." She told them as she picked up the phone and paged the doctor.

They were only waiting a moment before an older woman came into the waiting room and approached them.

"Are you here for Will Schuester?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Finn. This is Rachel," Finn informed her.

"I'm Emma," Emma added.

"I'm Dr. Myles. I was the attending when he was brought into the ER." Dr. Myles replied. "He was hit by a car this afternoon and suffered several injuries. He has a broken leg, a broken arm and a concussion. We need you to sign consent. He was also unconscious when he arrived, but he regained consciousness for a short time. He was asking for you, Emma. We will be running scans to make sure there is no damage to his brain,"

"Can we see him?" Rachel asked.

"Just for a moment. I think it will help him to know that you're here. He's been agitated since he woke up." Dr. Myles agreed.

The doctor led them through the large double doors and through a series of hallways until they came to a small pre-op room. They were alarmed to see just how battered Will looked. His leg was propped up and splinted. He had a bandage over his arm and his head had a cut. Blood was caked in his hair, and his eyes looked glazed. They knew the moment that he noticed them because those brown eyes widened and he seemed to relax.

"Mr Schue. How are you feeling?" Finn asked with a concerned smile.

"Like I got hit by a car," Will replied huskily.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Rachel questioned gently.

Will sighed "Yeah, I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't even see the car. I just felt pain and then nothing. I woke up in here and the doctor told me what happened,"

"We'll talk about basic-crossing procedure later," Rachel laughed "Right now you just concentrate on getting better."

Will closed his eyes tiredly and nodded. "I'm sorry to cause all this trouble," He whispered.

"I love you Will. You have nothing to be sorry for," Emma spoke up as she took his right hand.

Will squeezed her hand and smiled "I love you too,".

"Alright, we need to get to work. You'll see Will in a few hours." Dr. Myles announced.

Emma gently kissed Will's forehead before leaving.

"See you later Mr Schue," Finn added.

"Thanks guys," Will smiled.


End file.
